lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PyroMerc
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Central Guns page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Hello Hi, David. Do flamthrowers really explode if a bullet penetrates the gas tank? With a name like Pyromerc, you seem to have a working knowledge in weapons. Can you explain it to me? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ray. Yes, most will explode, but not all. See, a flamethrower is a horrifying, yet relatively simple weapon. The primary parts are the fuel tanks, a nozzle to squirt the fuel out of, some flexible tubing connecting the two, an ignition system, and a means of forcing the fuel out, usually a compressed inert gas, like Carbon Dioxide. A breach in a fuel tank might seem minor, but it introduces oxygen to the mix, allowing all the fuel to go up at the same time. Ever been told not to open doors during a house fire? It can cause a massive explosion of fire, same concept, only on your back in minature. The fuel, oxygen, and the source of ignition, whether it be a buring house or a flamethrower piolt light, mix and explode. Without oxygen, the fire cannot travel back through the hose to the fuel tank, the air just isn't there for it ignite. So, once the air is there, it can ignite the fuel, and it doesn't hesitate. Fire can almost be thought of as a living thing in terms of behavior. It will actively follow fuel sources, curve around objects to follow the air it needs to survive, and consuming anything and everything it can. The American M2 flamethrower's ignition system is comparable to a set of giant match heads, pulling the forward trigger causes one to light, but they do have a tendency to stay buring for a long time. The only flamethrower I can think of off hand that probably won't explode if a tank is ruptured, is the Soviet LPO 50, because its ignition and compression system is a blank cartridge at the top of each fuel tank. It goes off, the pressure forces it out of the nozzle, where the fuel to air mixture get right for it all to go up. Otherwise, it is just a tank of gas, no ignition, no explosion. Don't get the wrong impression from the name, I made it for the Borderlands Wiki. I've been fascinated with fire my whole life, and you play as a mercenary in that game. PyroMerc 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. For future reference, please message a person who leave a message on their talk page. It will cause the person to get a pop up saying they have a message. You can get to my talk page by clicking on the "talk" part of my signature. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, man, I've seen that way of talking on other wikis before. (One admin on the GTA wiki insists everyone chat like that, and gets annoyed when people chat the normal way. ) But we just like that reply on the other talk page, that way you dont have to monitor the conversation page, it just pops up, you have a message. Keep on editing. :) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 02:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) In that case, you would reply on the page, but if someone sends you a message, it's easiest to just respond on their talk page. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC)